


鬼泣5人物饥荒角色设定（伪mod）

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry, Don't Starve - Fandom, Don't Starve Together - Fandom
Genre: Other, mod concepts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: 不是真mod，只有人设。适用于《饥荒》（Don't Stave）《饥荒联机版》（Don't Starve Together）及《巨人之治》和《海难》两个扩展。





	鬼泣5人物饥荒角色设定（伪mod）

**DMC5人物饥荒角色设定（伪mod）**

 

\------ 初始角色 ------

**_Nero_ **

声线配乐器：木吉他

优势：  
蛮力青年。基础伤害为标准值的1.5倍，砍树和劈石头需要的动作数量减半。

劣势：  
每次杀死非怪物mob（包括中立mob、其他玩家角色、活着放入背包或箱子后右键杀死的小动物，不包括敌对mob、网捞或垂钓得到的水产、任何植物）会减少一些理智值。

自带道具：  
——绯红女皇<角色专属，有地图图标>  
造型参考影刀，红色，无耐久。普通攻击伤害值参考剑鱼刀，添加石油或木炭可点火（可主动熄灭或等待燃料燃尽，燃料消耗速度参考火把），有小范围照明效果（亮光范围参考Willow的打火机），可以用来点燃篝火和其他可燃物，战斗时带火攻击可能导致攻击目标起火。  
——右手（武器位）可以装备机械手（机械手获取方式：Nico制作、场景宝箱开箱随机物品、BOSS怪掉落）

_**Dante** _

声线配乐器：电吉他

优势：  
吃得越饱，健康值上限和基础伤害值越高（参考大力士Wolfgang）。  
如果吃到冰淇淋，会直接达到这两项的最高值（即使饥饿度未满）。  
对除暗影生物以外一切怪物（包括BOSS）的降理智值效果免疫。

劣势：  
夜晚以及遭遇暗影生物导致的降理智值效果速率为标准值的2倍。即时减理智值的行动（例如采摘邪恶花瓣）不受此劣势影响。  
在理智值跌到100以下后所有台词变为“。。。”且无配乐声。  
理智值少于50时会吼叫一声变魔人，此时角色陷入暴走状态（玩家无法控制），随机选择邻近目标进行破坏、采摘和攻击（但不会捡掉落）。魔人状态基础伤害值自动达到角色最高值，并缓慢恢复理智值（速率参考戴花环效果，与其他增加或降低理智值的效果叠加）。

自带道具：  
——叛逆大剑<角色专属，有地图图标>  
无耐久。攻击伤害值参考影刀。  
——祖传吊坠（银链）<角色专属，有地图图标>  
造型参考红宝石复活项链，链条为银色。游戏开始时默认佩带在衣服位，可以拿下来放入箱子或背包，但复活效果只有装备在衣服位时才生效（动画同红宝石复活项链）。在各种复活方式中具有最低优先权（也就是说若已建立复活傀儡或触摸复活祭坛则优先使用前两种方式），且复活后理智值-150。每次使用后不会消失，但需添加一枚红宝石才能再次使用。

_**V** _

声线配乐器：小提琴

优势：  
可以写书（书目范围及效果参考图书管理员Wickerbottom）和诗集（材料消耗同书，外加需要消耗一支羽毛笔）。朗读每本诗集（角色专属技能，诗集在此过程中消耗掉）可以回复自己以及一屏范围内所有队友各50点理智值。  
不是很怕黑暗和低级怪物（参考Wendy），在所有持续降理智值的状况下降速是标准值的一半，遭遇BOSS怪的情况除外（正常计算）。  
可以用蓝宝石和白羽毛x6（雪鸟和海鸥掉落）制造Griffon（数量单一。额外提供3x3个储物格子，数值参考箱狗和口袋鸟）。  
可以用红宝石和骨片x4制造Shadow（数量单一。攻击行动可控，战斗中可强行召回。健康值、速度和伤害值参考猎狗）。  
可以用紫宝石和噩梦燃料x8制造Nightmare（数量单一。攻击行动可控，战斗中可强行召回。健康值、速度和伤害值参考地底岩石龙虾，并且也具有健康值低时进入全防御状态的技能，上限1分钟）。

劣势：  
健康值上限120且受伤减值为标准值的2倍。

自带道具：  
——银色手杖<角色专属，有地图图标>  
无耐久。装备在武器位时，移动速度提高为标准值的2倍。

\------ 以下角色需用生存天数解锁 ------

_**Nico** _

声线配乐器：小号

优势：  
游戏开始时已解锁全部1级科技和1级魔法制品。  
可以用齿轮和其他材料合成制造不同的机械手<Nero角色专属>。  
齿轮+燧石x3：劳动小能手（可装卸斧子和鹤嘴锄，一键自动快速砍树劈石，每只手耐久可使用100下）  
齿轮+绳索+蜂刺x6：勾搭成功手（可抓取半径1/8屏范围内移动速度大于等于Nero正常移动速度的飞翔型mob并扔在脚下出现一个带伤害硬直，每只手耐久可使用10次）  
齿轮+细枝x4+石块：一拳定情手（近战攻击，伤害参考长矛，对非BOSS且不固定于地面的目标产生击退效果，每只手耐久可使用10次）  
齿轮+电池x4：一眼万年手（远程攻击，射出直线激光光束，参考象棋主教攻击方式与伤害，每只手耐久可使用10次）  
齿轮+电池+黄油：回春妙妙手（可以对自己或同伴使用，使用过程中持续回复健康值，耐久=黄油过期时间长度，耐久消耗光之后可以重新补充黄油再次使用）  
可以用原木x4、绳索x2、炸药x6和黄金x6制造Kalina Ann（非角色专属）。  
Kalina Ann：需装备在武器位，近战相当于钝击武器，远程攻击需装填长矛弹药（可以连填5支，可以连发，攻击范围和伤害值参考弹弓枪，耐久可使用10次）。

劣势：  
健康值上限150，基础伤害值为标准值的0.75倍。

自带道具：  
——圣诞魔鹿背包<角色专属，有地图图标>  
14个格子，不减移动速度。

_**Lady** _

声线配乐器：横笛

优势：游戏开始时武器位自带Kalina Ann（填满弹状态，耐久可使用10次，但可以用原木x4、绳索x2、炸药x6和黄金x6自造新的）。

劣势：下雨被淋湿时以及湿透状态身上重新变干时理智值下降速率是标准值的2倍。

自带道具：  
——Kalina Ann（见优势）

_**Trish** _

声线配乐器：黑管

优势：  
可以通过吸收了闪电的避雷针或在雨天主动引雷来吸收雷电能量。蓄能状态身体会发微光（夜晚时可以驱散Charlie），直到第一次攻击时释放电能（电击附加伤害值参考吹箭单次攻击）。被击中的目标会有一次长强直，若同次攻击杀死目标，则电能会引燃掉落。若目标也有被电击充能的能力，则会被充能。

劣势：  
衣品太好以至于拒绝穿戴很多审美（或原料）奇葩的衣帽盔甲。

自带道具：无

\------ 隐藏角色 ------

 ** _Kyrie_** （高难度，冒险模式雕像触发解锁）

声线配乐器：竖琴

优势：  
唱歌可以催眠敌对mob。  
随身带一口小锅，使用时需要放在地面上，使用后可以收进背包或箱子。

劣势：  
健康值上限100，攻击伤害基础值是标准值的0.5倍。  
每次杀死非怪物mob（包括中立mob、其他玩家角色、活着放入背包或箱子后右键杀死的小动物，不包括敌对mob、网捞或垂钓得到的水产、任何植物）会减少一些理智值。

自带道具：  
——小锅<角色专属，有地图图标>

 ** _Vergil_** （冒险模式通关后解锁）

声线配乐器：大提琴

优势：  
吃用锅烹饪出的食物理智值回复值为标准值的2倍。  
对除暗影生物以外一切怪物（包括BOSS）的降理智值效果免疫。  
健康值和基础伤害值固定为Dante饥饿度满时达到的最高值。

劣势：  
理智值上限175。  
吃任何导致理智值下降的非鱼类食物（包括生熟怪物肉、生肉、怪物千层面、生熟榴莲、生苔藓、生海草等），减值为标准值的2倍。  
夜晚以及遭遇暗影生物导致的降理智值效果速率为标准值的2倍。即时减理智值的行动（例如采摘邪恶花瓣）不受此劣势影响。  
在理智值跌到100以下后所有台词变为“I NEED MORE POWER”。  
理智值少于50时会吼叫一声变魔人，此时角色陷入暴走状态（玩家无法控制），随机选择邻近目标进行破坏、采摘和攻击（但不会捡掉落）。魔人状态下会缓慢恢复理智值（速率参考戴花环效果，与其他增加或降低理智值的效果叠加）。

自带道具：  
——阎魔刀<角色专属，有地图图标>  
无耐久。攻击伤害值参考影刀，攻击速率是影刀的2倍。战斗时每次用阎魔刀杀死一个目标会回复一些健康值和理智值。可以在地图上已知且可以到达的地点开一次性的传送门（队友可以一起使用），每次传送消耗被传送者10理智值。  
——祖传吊坠（金链）<角色专属，有地图图标>  
造型参考红宝石复活项链，链条为金色。游戏开始时默认佩带在衣服位，可以拿下来放入箱子或背包，但复活效果只有装备在衣服位时才生效（动画同红宝石复活项链）。在各种复活方式中具有最低优先权（也就是说若已建立复活傀儡或触摸复活祭坛则优先使用前两种方式），且复活后理智值-150。每次使用后不会消失，但需添加一枚红宝石才能再次使用。


End file.
